Super Moon Galaxy
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: When Moon visits the Mario gang in the Mushroom Kingdom to enjoy the Star Festival, Bowser ruins the party and steals the Comet Observatory, and in the process, he kidnaps Rosalina, Charlie, and the Lumas. Now Moon and Juliet must find them and defeat Bowser. But can they do it?
1. The Star Festival And The Kidnapping

**Chapter 1: The Star Festival And The Kidnapping**

 _"Location: The Mushroom World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 12th 2150"_

In space, Moon, Rosalina, and Charlie stood out on one of the platforms of the Comet Observatory. A blue Luma made it's way up to the three of them.

 _"We're almost to the Mushroom Kingdom, guys!"_ the Luma whispered excitedly.

Moon nodded. He was also excited because it was the Star Festival, and Rosalina and Charlie were letting him go to the Mushroom Kingdom by himself for the duration of the festival, while they stayed on the Comet Observatory with the other Lumas.

Yes, and we will soon be arriving." Moon said.

Rosalina sighed. She wanted the trip to go well and not end in some sort of disaster. However, she also wanted Moon to have fun and she didn't want to ruin everything for her son.

"Juliet!" Rosalina called out.

Juliet floated up to them.

 _"Yes, mama?"_ Juliet asked.

"Would you please accompany Moon and watch him for me and your papa while he's in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Rosalina asked.

Juliet nodded.

 _"Yes, mama."_ Juliet replied.

* * *

After an hour, the planet that contained the Mushroom Kingdom quickly came into view and rapidly started to come closer. Just when it looked like the Comet Observatory was about to crash into the planet, it abruptly stopped and stood still. Rosalina and Charlie said goodbye to Moon, and then Rosalina turned to Juliet.

"Remember to keep him safe." Rosalina instructed.

Juliet nodded and floated over to Moon. Moon waved goodbye to everyone before taking out his wand and teleporting himself and Juliet into the Mushroom Kingdom. Once they had arrived, the two of them started making their way through Toad Town. The city was crowed with visitors from all over that assembled to enjoy the Star Festival together. Moon easily spotted Peach's castle, and he and Juliet calmly floated to the castle. As they did, Moon took in the scenery. He saw two toads, a boy and girl, holding hands while looking at the blazing lights from the sky and beheld a spectacular display of fireworks and sparklers. Before he even knew it, Moon and Juliet stood at the front door of the castle. Moon stopped for a second to compose himself and then gently knocked on the door.

 _"Come in!"_ a voice called out.

Moon opened the door, and he and Juliet stepped in. They made their way to the living room, where Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy were. Moon said hello and everyone else warmly welcomed him in. Peach patted the seat right next to her for Moon to sit down and then started to read the plans that she had made for the day.

"1, eat a cake that I prepared for all of you and chat around the fireplace. 2, walk around the Mushroom Kingdom and enjoy the various sports and activities available. And 3, sit down and enjoy the Star Festival." Peach read out loud.

Peach quickly exhaled due to her shortage of breath.

"That sounds good to me." Daisy said.

Mario nodded.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan." Mario said.

Peach clapped her hands excitedly.

"Well then, let's get started." Peach said.

Moon attempted to say something. But before he could, a loud crash, followed by screaming, was heard from outside of the castle.

"What's going on?" Peach asked.

Moon, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy ran out the doors of the castle and saw what the commotion was about. Bowser had showed up in the biggest airship that anyone had ever seen, and he had chained the Comet Obsevatory to it. What was worse was that Moon saw no sign whatsoever of Rosalina, Charlie, or any of the other Lumas.

"Bwhahahaha! Now that I have control of the Comet Observatory, I will become King of the Universe and will rule all!" Bowser shouted.

Moon gasped.

"This can't be happening. I need to get up there now!" Moon said.

Before Mario, Luigi, Peach, or Daisy could stop him, Moon teleported himself and Juliet back up to the Comet Observatory. Upon getting onto it, Moon and Juliet saw Rosalina, Charlie, and the Lumas in an energy cage that not even Rosalina could break out of. Rosalina and Charlie gasped upon seeing Moon and Juliet, while the other Lumas squealed nervously.

"Moon, you have to get out of here!" Charlie said.

Moon shook his head.

"No, Dad, I'm not leaving you guys here. I'm going to get you all out." Moon said.

Moon took out his wand and attempted to set a spell that would deactivate the energy cage. But before he could, Bowser showed up.

"Well, look at this. It's Moon Benson, trying to rescue his family." Bowser sneered.

Moon looked at Bowser and assumed a fighting stance.

"Give up, Bowser. Your making a big mistake in invading my home and imprisoning my family. Get out!" Moon ordered.

Bowser laughed.

"Oh, that's just cute. A boy trying to face me, the great Koopa King Bowser. Well, let's put you in your place." Bowser said.

Bowser whistled loudly, and after a few moments, Kamek showed up on his broomstick. Bowser turned to him.

"Kamek! You know what to do!" Bowser said.

Kamek smiled evilly, looked at Moon and Juliet, and took out his wand.

"Enjoy your trip through space, Mr. Benson!" Kamek sneered.

Kamek then launched a blast of magic in Moon and Juliet's direction. Before Moon could use his own magic to counter it, the blast of magic hit the bridge that he was standing on and broke it apart. Moon fell off of the Comet Observatory, and he and Julet started to float away. As they floated away, a piece of debris came at them, and it was unnoticed until it was nearly too late. When Moon did see it, he floated in front of Juliet without thought, holding her against his chest as the debris smashed against them.

 _"Moon!"_ Juliet squealed as she looked up at her adopted brother.

Moon was clearly in pain, but he didn't make a sound. He just kept Juliet from harm as the last fragments of the now blood-stained debris moved past them. Meanwhile, back on the Comet Observatory, Rosalina and Charlie gasped in horror and the Lumas squealed in horror.

"NO!" Rosalina screamed.

Bowser laughed wickedly, and he and Kamek teleported onto the airship. Once they did, the airship's engines started, and the airship and the Comet Observatory flew off into space.


	2. Planet Silia

**Chapter 2: Planet Silia**

Moon slowly opened his eyes. What just happened? He remembered Bowser stealing the Comet Observatory, and him and Juliet being blown off the bridge. But, where was Juliet? Moon looked around his surroundings, seeing that he was in a bedroom. From left to right, there was a closet, a dresser, a nightstand, and a window. He tried to get up, only to be pulled down by something. It was his side, having been patched up but still hurting.

"Hello? Juliet?" Moon asked softly.

As Moon got more worried, a woman in her early twenties came in. She had pale skin, short brown hair, and blue eyes, and she wore a long white dress and white high heels. Moon was stunned by her beautiful appearance, but he also felt like he somehow knew her.

"There's no one here by that name. My name is Claire." the woman introduced.

"Okay, Claire. I'm Moon." Moon introduced.

Moon sat up a bit, but then he laid back down in pain.

"Ah, that hurts." Moon muttered.

"I'm sorry, but you were found here, hurt badly." Claire said softly.

Moon frowned.

"W-Was anyone with me?" Moon asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Claire replied.

Moon felt instant ping of guilt in his heart. Juliet was missing and it was all his fault.

"Darn it." Moon whispered. He then looked back up at Claire and asked "Where exactly am I?".

"Your on the planet Silia." Claire replied.

Moon froze.

 _"Wait a minute. Mom said that this was where Uncle Red, Grandma Jenette, and Grandpa Marcus lived."_ Moon thought.

Claire looked at him.

"If your feeling up to it, would you like a tour of the house?" Claire asked.

Moon thought about it and then nodded.

"Sure." Moon replied.

Claire helped Moon up, and she led him out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bowser laughed wickedly as he landed on Silia, about a mile from the planet's only town, which was where Moon was.

"There's no way that anyone will find us here, right Junior?" Bowser asked.

Bowser Jr. nodded.

"They'd be crazy to even think about following us." Bowser Jr. replied.

One of Bowser's minions, a Shy Guy, herded all the Lumas into a small room in the Observatory before closing the door and locking it. However, the energy cage that contained Rosalina and Charlie was still where it had been placed when Moon and Juliet had attempted to rescue them.

"All Lumas are in!" the Shy Guy announced.

"Good!" Bowser said.

The Shy Guy bowed and quickly walked away.

"Now, just to start the extraction of the stars with no interruptions." Bowser Jr. said, rubbing his hands together in a sinister fashion.

Bowser turned to a shiny red switch that read 'Extraction'.

"Are you ready, Junior?" Bowser asked, excitement in his gruff tone.

"Yes, I am!" Bowser Jr. replied.

Bowser smirked and pressed the red button.

Nothing happened.

Bowser became frustrated and pressed it again. But like before, nothing happened. He then started to pound on it.

"WHY WON'T IT WORK?" Bowser asked angrily.

Bowser Jr. spoke up before Bowser could break the button.

"Maybe we could ask Rosalina if she knows anything." Bowser Jr. replied.

"I can't do anything about it. Even though I built this place, I programmed it so that pressing the button won't work for me." Rosalina called out from the energy cage.

What Rosalina said was false. The button wouldn't work unless she pressed it, but she wanted to fool Bowser and Bowser Jr. into thinking that her pressing it wouldn't work so they wouldn't get their hands on the star energy.

Bowser growled.

"Well, now what do we do?" Bowser asked.

Bowser Jr. took out a laptop and set it on the floor.

"If it won't work for Rosalina, then maybe we can try to find one of her relatives and make them do it." Bowser Jr. replied.

Bowser Jr. typed on the laptop, and after a minute, it rang.

"I got four! They're all on this planet!" Bowser Jr. shouted excitedly.

Bowser's anger faded.

"Good work, Junior. Let's explore this planet and find those people." Bowser ordered.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. left the Comet Observatory and started exploring Silia, ready to find Rosalina's four relatives.


End file.
